1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computers, and, in particular, to systems for processing graphics and video data for display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many computer games run on special purpose hardware. Other computer games are designed to run on general-purpose processors under commercially available operating systems. For example, certain computer games are designed to run on an Intel.RTM. processor under a Microsoft.RTM. Windows.TM. (MSW) operating system. In the past, designers of computer games have had to design their own software engines to interface with the computer's operating system and/or hardware. As a result, software engines typically differ from computer game to computer game, even between computer games developed by the same designers.
What is needed is a generic software engine for computer games running, for example, on an Intel.RTM. processor under a MSW operating system. If such a generic video-game software engine existed, then designers of computer games would be able to design their computer games to run on top of the generic software engine, thereby avoiding the cost and time in having to generate their own specific software engines.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a generic software engine for computer games.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a generic software engine for computer games that run on an Intel.RTM. processor under a MSW operating system.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description of a preferred embodiment which follows.